youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Simon's Cat
Simon's Cat is an animated cartoon and book series by the British animator Simon Tofield featuring a hungry house cat who uses increasingly heavy-handed tactics to get its owner to feed it. In January 2009, it was announced that Simon's Cat would be published in book format. Canongate released the title on 1 October 2009 in the United Kingdom. It was later released in many other countries2 and additional titles in the series were subsequently published. In June 2012, Walt Disney Animation Studios began releasing specially-made shorts of Simon's Cat A Simon's Cat newspaper strip ran in the Daily Mirror from 2011 to 2013.4 Production The series is animated with the Adobe Flash software. The pictures are hand-drawn electronically, using an A4-size Wacom Intuos 3 graphics tablet. Creator Simon Tofield revealed that his four cats, called Teddy, Hugh, Jess and Maisie, provide inspiration for the series, with Hugh being the primary inspiration. Character * Simon's Cat: The titular character. His antics, often in the quest for food, vex his owner Simon. He loves cat food, but also enjoys birds, mice, and fish out of Simon's koi pond. A significant amount of the humour in the book comes from his efforts to capture birds, mice, and fish. Simon's cat has not been officially named, though writer Simon Tofield says that Simon's cat is based on his own cat, Hugh.7 * Simon: The long-suffering owner of the cat. * Simon's sister's dog: A dog that first appears in the video "Fed Up," in which he is fed underneath the table by a family. The dog also appears in the book and loves to play fetch. * The Bird: A bird who appears in "Snow Business." It provokes Simon's cat into a snowball fight. The bird also appears in various other episodes as a squeaky toy ("Santa Claws," "Hidden Treasure", "Cat Nap", "Suitcase" and "Catnip"). * The Hedgehog: A hedgehog that lives in Simon's back garden. Simon's cat loves to annoy the hedgehog by impaling objects such as apples, leaves, and tennis balls onto its prickles. The hedgehog also has children. The hedgehog appeared exclusively in the book until the release of Cat Chat on YouTube on 7 October 2010. * The Garden Gnome: A garden gnome similar to the one broken by Simon's cat in "Let Me In." The gnome is seen holding either a fishing rod or a net. Simon's cat often tries to get the gnome to help in his schemes to catch food. The cat considers the gnome a friend, apparently unaware that it is an inanimate object. * The Bunny: A rabbit that lives in Simon's garden who can literally run circles around the cat. * The Kitten: In October 2011, Simon brought home a new member of the family who, in spite of his tender age, appears to be considerably smarter than his adult counterpart. * The Frog:The frog also lives in the garden.In the episode "Tongue Tied" Simon's cat annoys the frog by biting and hitting it. * The Squirrel: The squirrel lives in a tree in Simon's back yard. He loves to pelt Simon's Cat with acorns when the cat chases him. * The Mouse: Another creature that is often chased by Simon's Cat. Despite their adversarial relationship, the mouse recently aided Simon's Cat in an elaborate plot intended to impress a female cat. ("Smitten.").It also comes in form of a squeaky toy in many episodes (Hidden Treasure on YouTube, "Cat & Mouse") * The Female Cat: A female cat who serves as the love interest in the Valentines Specials "Smitten" and "Butterflies". Demure and somewhat snobbish, she exhibits a finicky appetite, munching on a trail of cat treats but angrily refusing a mouse offered by Simon's Cat in the first film. Simon's Cat apparently loses interest in her after she unceremoniously devours a butterfly he gives her as a gift. Category:Users Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers